The invention relates to a production plant for producing large units in the form of boarded bundles of groups of small packs of paper tissues.
Large units are understood to be cartons used for transport, storage and sale and which contain a plurality of bundles. Bundles are understood to be units, enwrapped by a foil or the like, of several groups of small packs, while small packs are understood to be the conventional paper tissue packs with 10 paper tissues. Since paper tissues are a typical mass-produced article, very fast running production plants are needed which consist of a plurality of individual machines being disposed in succession with respect to the paper tissue production and being in operative relationship. If a single machine of such a production plant is temporarily out of action, the whole plant ceases to operate. Failure of operation of a single machine is not necessarily due to a defect but can also be caused by a flow pile-up in the region of the machine concerned. Although such a pile-up can be cleared relatively fast by service personnel, it nevertheless necessitates not only a shutdown of the respective individual machine, but of the a whole production plant as well. Due to the high production speed, however, even a short interruption involves a relatively high loss of production. Moreover, the fast running production plants which are affected can only be slowly accelerated to their full production speed after every standstill so that the loss of production resulting from a shutdown of the production plant is higher than would actually be expected.